


Twilight x Reader Oneshot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is under immense editing, and as I edit, I will be adding more to this.  It will be very heavy in Jasper Hale/Whitlock, aaaaand I am hoping to add some new ones to this as well.  If not, I will adjust the tags as such. Better description coming soon.  In this, everything will be x Reader, and as I add to this, I'm hoping to add in some non Fem!Reader as well as some unspecified.*Current tags are updated.  More will be added as more characters are added.  Currently on short hiatus.*Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephanie Meyer.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Allister (Twilight)/Reader, Jasper Hale/Reader, Jasper Whitlock/Reader, Sam Uley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	1. Found (Jasper Whitlock x Reader)

When a vampire mates, they do so for life. Upon separation, if able, they will do whatever they possibly can to find their mate. They will go through any danger that they must, and will go as far as killing the person that has killed their mate, if the case happens to be that they have passed. A vampire does mate for life, but if circumstances change, and the other is unable to go looking for their mate, they may settle. Settling in the vampire world is difficult, and nearly impossible. If the mate is still alive, love will find a way. Eventually settling with another vampire leads them to find their real mate, and they are left alone. They may have a clan that they run with, of course, but internally they are alone. The settled mate is now happy with their true mate, and the other once again longs for the compatibility that they truly had with their mate. In this instance, the female mate continued to search for her male, leaving a blood trail behind her. She could still feel him, though, after over a century of searching.

Her blood trail started with beautiful Maria, the vampire that had turned her darling mate in the first place. Her body was hundreds if not thousands ago, and this woman would pile another thousand to find her darling mate. 

This hasn't been necessary, though. Another thousand would not have to fall tonight, or in another century of time. She could feel him close by, and her longing grew stronger and stronger as she could feel his pain and longing. Running into a bit of trouble, she was working on out running a pack of werewolves near where she felt him so close. 

Your POV

It had been a tireless journey, and you still looked as if you were from the civil war in your garb, with rips and tears all in your previously beautiful dress. You had cut off the bottom of the dress yourself, to make it easier to maneuver in. If these werewolves would just back off, they were not your prey. You must have stepped in the wrong territory, and they had you as theirs. 

You continued to run, not wanting to actually hurt these mutts. They may have been mutts, but they weren't in your way of your love. “I said before, I don't mean any trouble,” you screamed out as they continued to chase. "I'm simply passing through!"

One had finally pinned you down, and proceeded to growl in your face. “Bloodsucker,” he spat, raising a paw to hit you. His paws were enormous, the weight upon your chest as his claws dug into you. 

A scream ripped from your throat, echoing, that could be heard throughout the entire woods. This alerted other werewolves your way, of course, but also vampires. You could feel them drawing near at such a fast speed. _They_ _must be close by,_ you thought. Another scream left your pained lips as he struck again. _I'm so close, my love, I'm sorry…_

“Jake, please, would you hand that one off to me,” an unfamiliar voice asked in more of a plead. “She must have gotten lost.” The voice was a female - a female vampire, for that matter. In this moment, you could not help the anxiety ripping through you, wondering if you had sent yourself into danger. After all, you already were in such with the wolf ready to rip into you.

The werewolf had actually listened to her, and took his massive weight off of you. What sounded to be a scoff passed the werewolf's teeth as it began its retreat. Though faint, you could hear the mutter of, "Keep better track of your clan."

You had heard the woman thank the werewolf quickly before the loud patter of retreating feet filled your ears. Two sets of feet strode closer to you, as you could sense they were both vampires. Though they were, you knew it was clear neither were whom you had torn the south to north searching for.  _ He's so close _ , you thought, unable to utter a word from your lips. 

Though there was no physical wound upon your chest, your body had been worn, thrown around immensely. Getting up was a pipe dream for you by this point as you attempted to move your painted body. Exhaustion and lack of feeding took over you as you felt yourself beginning to slip out of consciousness. 

You felt a male’s arms scoop you up and carry you at incredible speed. Your vision being slightly blurry, you did not even see whom you were passed into the care or danger of. As your body was too worn, you simply allowed the world to fade from blurred to blackness. 

Jasper’s POV

**need to edit this part**

Alice had a vision of a woman coming for Jasper, and what she wanted was unknown. There was desperation behind it, and she went with Carslie to check it out. They returned back, with the woman laying absolutely motionless in Carslie’s arms. There was a familiarity with this vampire, but at the time it was hard to place. He took her into the living room and laid her on the couch, examining her. 

“This is the vampire from your vision, Alice?” Jasper asked timidly, looking from the other side of the room. 

“Yes,” she stated, trying to dig into her visions and figure out if she was a threat or not. “She's seeking you, but I don't believe her to be a threat.”

“She hasn't fed in days,” Carslie mused as he examined. “If she was to be a threat, she won't be when she wakes. Edward needs to make sure to keep Bella at a distance, though. This one has been feeding on humans.”

“I will go to Bella and keep her protected,” Edward stated before disappearing off. 

**

***

  
  


When you awoke, your thirst was immense, but on top of that you felt incredibly weak. It didn't help that there were straps of some sort holding you down. Your vision returned, and a sense of panic struck you as you were alone in a room with one vampire, that held a cup in his hands. He offered it out to you, placing it to your lips and letting you drink the sweet fluid inside. 

This wasn't human’s blood that you were given, but in the circumstance, it would suffice. Desperate times call for desperate measures, anyhow. You drank it without any protest, to the very last drop. Feeling your strength restoring, you gave him a thankful smile. 

“Would ya mind telling me where I am, sir?” you asked softly, feeling respect for the man who fed you. 

“Fork, Washington,” he replied with a smile, though he hasn't fully answered your question. As if he read your mind, he continued on with, “You're at the Cullen’s residence.”

“Cullen’s?” you questioned, a hint of disappointment in your voice. Maybe you hadn't found your love, and the years have been messing with you. “Would you happen to know someone for me, kind sir? I appreciate the divine hospitality, but I have been searchin’ for over a century, and maybe my senses led me wrong.”

“Who are you searching for?” he asked, and you felt no reason to lie. Though he was another vampire, you could tell he didn't have any killer intentions. If he had, he would have just let you starve after all. 

“I'm searchin’ for my Darlin’ Whitlock,” you replied, smiling fondly at his memory. “I thought I felt his presence ‘round here, and if I am mistakin’, I will be on my way.” 

His eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What do you want with Jasper?” he asked, in a protective tone. At least based on that, this man may know where to point you, if you can get past his accusations. 

“Just love, no need to worry,” you replied with a large smile. “I have been searchin’ and searchin’ to find my mate after the war.”

***

Carslie emerged from the room wearing a placement expression upon his face. For a moment, he was not sure exactly what to think about the interaction he had with you, though, deep in his mind he knew if it were true that it would be a positive thing. After Alice had found her own mate, Jasper was left alone once more, which Carslie found a little unfortunate. 

After a moment of his icy blue eyes searching, they landed upon the honey brown haired adoptive son of his. Biting his lip gently, he moved to usher Jasper to speak alone with him. As they made their way outside, he placed a comforting hand upon Jasper's shoulder. “She spoke of her mate,” he said with a little concern and confusion thrown into his voice. 

"Everyone here has their mate," Jasper said with a soft chuckle, though his amber eyes glanced back to the house. "Is she asking for help or something?"

Carslie had to stop himself for laughing as he shook his head. A smile tugged upon his lips as he noticed that he would not simply catch on by hinting, and decided to push the issue. "You, Jasper," he said, almost sternly. “Her darlin’ Whitlock, as she said.” 

Jasper's amber eyes grew wide at the accusation, though there was a feeling he could not place from the moment that the vampire was brought into the estate. His amber eyes closed for a moment, picturing the woman he had nearly forgotten in his mind, with her y/h/c locks, y/e/c orbs, and a smile that could make him melt every time it crossed her lips. The love he had for Y/N L/N was something he would never forget, even after centuries of time. 

_ I thought she died,  _ he mused to himself, opening his amber eyes once more. Allowing the information to sink in, Jasper's eyes read of urgency. "May I see her?" He asked, biting his lip gently as he spoke. 

Carslie nodded his head quickly, though he attempted to keep a cool visage as he led the way to the room. As they walked in, Carslie made sure he was the first one to enter, his eyes meeting your y/e/c gaze before letting his adoptive son be noticed. 

Once Jasper's amber eyes landed upon the sight before him, he felt his mouth go dry. Those same y/e/c orbs that he remembered were staring back at him, causing his lips to curl upwards. Excitedly, he moved closer to you, nothing but love in his amber eyes. 

“Darlin’!” he practically screamed, undoing your straps and wrapping you so tightly in his arms. “Darlin’....my darlin’ Y/n, you're alive!”

The moment you saw him, your unbeating heart felt a warmness it hasn't felt in so long. Being dragged up into his arms, and his strong, warm arms around you made you absolutely melt. You were speechless, but after his last words, you leaned your lips up to meet his and kissed him passionately. “Alive may not be the word for it, dearest, but I finally found you,” you said in your deep southern accent, giving him a huge smile. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Reminiscing (Jasper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are not currently in the same order as they are on Wattpad, because they will be uploaded as they're added. I also have a new one coming as well- Sam Uley x Reader. 
> 
> This one is Fem!Reader specified, and hints that Jasper and Reader were together before the war.

“Ya’ know, Bella,” Y/N turned to the girl with a smile as she was chopping up onions, “this is the one thing that sucks ‘bout bein’ a vampire.” Bella gave the y/h/c woman l a confused look, and watched as she finished chopping the onions and placed them into the pan to fry, along with the meat and other various vegetables. Y/N was humming lightly as she threw some seasoning in with the stir fry and cooking like a gourmet chef. 

Bella finally gave in and asked, “What sucks? You have immortal life to spend with Jasper.”

Y/N chuckled and smiled fondly. “Well, of course, that’s fantastic,” she said in a light tone, “it’s just the small things that I’m missin’.” The lovingly made steak stir fry smell filled the room, and danced on the tongue of the young human. The vampire making said food turned off the burner and let out a light sigh, staring down at the food, before placing it on a plate neatly for the human to enjoy. “Call it ole’ fashion’d if ya’ wish - but I always longed for the simple life. Cooking a nice meal in a cute lil’ apron and servin’ it up for my darlin’ and a lil’ one for us to call our own.” The vampire brought the plate over to the human sitting at the table, along with a fork, and smiled at her with a light sadness trailing in her y/e/c eyes. “We were both turned early on, but I do have fond memories of cookin’ for him before he went to war.”

The brunette took a bite of her food and smiled up at the vampire. “Well, you sure haven’t lost your touch - this is delicious,” she said with a smile, trying to give the vampire a little comfort. “Thank you.”

As they were having their little moment, Jasper walked in to check on his mate, feeling her melancholy feelings. He showed up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Darlin’, are you alright?” he asked in his southern drawl. She snuggled into his arms in comfort, enjoying the feeling of his warm embrace. 

“Don’t ya’ worry about me, dear,” she said with a light chuckle. “I’m just reminiscin’.” The two vampires left Bella alone to enjoy her food, but not before Y/N could call out to her, “I’ll cook for you any day, Bella - it keeps me in good practice.” She got a delighted hum from the human as they left the room. 

Jasper led Y/N to the couch and they sat down together. The others in the coven must have been out hunting or something, because despite Bella and them, the house was fully silent. Bella was out of earshot by this point, for a normal human, at least. They continued their conversation, since Jasper wasn’t ready to just let it go. “I can tell your feelings, remember, darlin’,” he whispered in her ear. “What were you two reminiscin’ about?” He moved a stray strand of her y/h/c hair from in front of her face, and gave her a serious, yet concerned look with his sweet amber eyes. 

“It’s just - cooking for her reminds me of how we talked it woulda’ been after ya got back from the war, dear, that’s all,” she said reassuringly, giving him a soft peck on the lips and a smile. “It’s just hard to get out of my old fashioned mind sometimes. I mean, ya’ remember, we are almost a century ‘n a half old.”

He chuckled at her last comment, and placed his hand on her pale cheek, brushing a finger against her jawline lovingly. “Ya’ know, darlin’, I would have loved ta’ come home to my sweet wife’s home cookin’ as a happy lil’ family,” he said as a whisper. “But honestly, I’m jus’ happy to spend eternity with ya’, Y/N.” If she was able to, she definitely would have blushed at his words. Instead, he gave her a sweet smile and loving eyes. 

“I love ya’, my sweet Jasper Whitlock,” she whispered, staring deep into his eyes. “And I’m glad to spend eternity with ya’ as well. Minus, of course, those years ‘a searchin’ for ya.”

He beamed at her with deep, loving eyes, and said, “I love ya’, my darlin’ Y/N Whitlock, and promise to make up for ev’ry second we were apart.”

She chuckled and embraced him tightly, leaning in for another kiss. They kissed passionately, holding onto one another tightly. His hand brushed her y/h/c hair, while the other hand rested at the small of her back. Her fingers played with his almost shoulder length bronze hair. After what seemed like forever, they could hear the human clear her throat. The two vampires separated from sucking each other’s lips off and laughed as they glanced over at Bella standing in the doorway. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Y/N said, looking over at the young human, giving her a smile. “Would ya’ like to sit down ‘n watch some tv while ya’ wait for Edward ta’ get back, or would ya’ prefer to borrow another book?” Deep down, the female vampire was fond of having the human around, because when the human’s mate wasn’t around, she felt like a mother figure to the girl. 

Bella sat down next to the two little love birds, on Y/N’s side, and nodded. “TV would be fine, unless it isn’t too much trouble to get another book,” she replied, making a smile stretch across Y/N’s face. 

“Come on with me, Bell, and we’ll find ya’ somethin’ to read,” Y/N said with a smile, giving Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before standing to her feet. She held out her hand for Bella to get up herself, and the two girls walked up to Y/N and Jasper’s room.

Before they were fully out of sight, Jasper cut in, “Just not my Poe, darlin’!”, earning a chuckle from Y/N.

“Don’t ya’ worry, sweetheart, I know!” Y/N called back.


	3. Bad Dreams (Jasper x Reader)

You had known for quite a while that the Cullens were vampires; cold, strong, fast, and absolutely amazing vampires. You weren't normal in the sense that you weren't turned away, nor did you want to share this information with anyone. There was one that had caught your eye and plagued your thoughts to the point that you would have nothing if they weren't around. 

Jasper: his bronze long locks entranced you, and sometimes you would just sit there and imagine brushing your fingers through. His amber eyes enchanted you, but not with the color - what you saw behind them left you truly mesmerized. You had grown incredibly close to the family in a short period of time, and HE - he would invade your dreams each night, be it a nightmare or the sweetest dream. 

Longing and desire fueled you. As a weak human, you knew that you would never be “good enough”, but you wished to be his one and only. It was contrary to popular belief that he was taken. Alice had recently found her mate, and though at one point they did date, they relished more in the connection that they shared as friends and family. He was available, but could you ever truly woo a vampire? What an insane presumption. 

_ In the wake of night, you lied fast asleep, though your mind flooded with peril. Though you could not feel it, your screams ripped through your throat. Burning ensued from the tightened grip around your leg as you were dragged, feeling each and every branch you passed upon. Down to the very pebbles that littered the forest floor, everything scraped against your sore back.  _

_ "You can scream all you like, Y/N," Maria chuckled, almost sinisterly as she dragged you. "He won't hear you. No one will."  _

_ Your eyes attempted to open as you were dragged, y/e/c orbs barely catching the sight of the amused Maria as she drug you further into the darkness. Shutting your eyes once more as the pain became unbearable, you heard yourself screaming once more. As you listened to your screams, you could hear them quite clearly. "Jasper!" You heard your own voice ring. "Help!"  _

_ You began to lose hope that someone would save you from this vampire. With your luck, Maria would simply turn you to kill you, preferably with an audience. Even though you had only met the vampire through stories that Jasper shared, this Maria in your dream was the spitting image of what you could only assume to be her. The vengeful nature that you could imagine had you internally shuddering as your body physically shuddered in pain.  _

_ When a sudden calm engulfed your body, your y/e/c orbs shot back open to check your scenery. Nothing had changed, though you felt a hand upon your cheek. Focusing enough, you could barely hear the words, "I'm here," softly in your ear. "Wake up."  _

  
  


This odd nightmare shook you awake, to find that you had been screaming for quite a while. Jasper was actually beside you on your bed, his hand now removed from your cheek and a concerned look on his pale face. Seeing his presence instantly calmed you, and you let a smile grace your lips. “Jasper….” you breathed out. 

“Y/n, what's wrong?” he asked, his drawl coming out in his words. To an extent he had attempted to continue to hide his accent, but hearing it drove you the best kind of crazy. Deep down he could probably see that with his gift. 

“Victoria,” you stated plainly, letting out a sigh and flopping back on your bed, staring at the ceiling. “Dragging me into the woods to either kill me or change me - that I don't entirely know.” You twirled a strand of your y/h/c hair and grimaced, before glancing back into his beautiful amber eyes. 

He shook his head and clearly stated, “You know we won't let you get hurt, Y/n.” 

“But - I'm scared, regardless,” you breathed out, getting yourself back into a seated position, facing him fully now. "Even if consciously I know I'm safe, I guess my subconscious still eats at said fear." You felt his hand on top of yours in a comforting manner that made blush spread across your face as wildfire. 

"Have you had that nightmare a lot?" He questioned curiously, though his hand squeezed yours gently as he spoke, as if to comfort you more than his gift already was. 

You shook your head, forcing your lips to curl upwards the slightest bit more. "Not often, no," you whispered softly. "Every once in a while. How did you know I needed you?" 

He chuckled, almost nervously as his amber eyes glanced away. "I-sometimes I like to keep an eye on you," he said, his accent pouring through his words. "I just worry about you, darlin', but I hope you don't find it weird."

This was the first thing that managed to coat your cheeks in reddening blush, though you chuckled yourself to play it off. "Not weird," you assured him sweetly. "Endearing, actually." Something drew you to his soft looking lips. You couldn't help but stare and lightly bite your own in your little fantasy. 

He plainly noticed this and chuckled, letting a smile pass his lips. “Do you see something you like, ma’am?” he teased. 

Your y/e/c eyes met his with seriousness drenching them as you stated, “Don't tease me if you're not going to follow through.” Though you thought to add a little play in with your words, you truly wished not to lead yourself on. After all, with all the longing you had been doing, the wrong signals could cause you to falter. 

This challenge proved to be appealing to him, as he leaned closer to you and smirked. “Am I teasing you enough yet, darlin’?” he asked in an almost challenging tone, a confidence you often had not seen with Jasper. Though he knew how to open up and be fun with you, the closeness of those plush lips had never been quite that close. 

You could feel your breath reflecting off of his lips and back onto yours, he was so close. For a brief moment, you just had to do something. Impulse kicked in, and you grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips into yours. His lips were definitely soft and strong, but you could tell he was holding back to keep you safe. You drug your tongue against his bottom lip for entry and carefully avoided any sharp teeth. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in closer to an icy embrace. Feeling his cold hands through your light fabric clothes sent a slight shiver down your spine, but you relished in the closeness. You kissed him with such passion, and felt enough warmth internally bursting through your body for the two of you. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you held him as close as you possibly could while kissing him, before he pulled back and just stared into your y/e/c gaze. The kiss left you nearly breathless and you just held him close for a moment, of course not feeling a heartbeat, but feeling a sort of connection making itself more known. 

“You know you're beautiful to me, right?” you asked, breaking the silence. 

“In over a century, I have not been so drawn to a person before, darlin’," he replied, his voice with undertone of sweetness as it passed his plush lips.

His accent was in full swing, and you melted under his words and touch. He brushed his finger against your cheek, staring deep into those eyes of yours. “I may not have been alive for centuries, but I know what I want to have - forever and always,” you replied to him, “and I happen to be staring at him.” 

“Then, will you be my mate?” he replied, barely giving you the chance to answer before the two of you dove into one another's lips once more. 


	4. Imprinted (Sam Uley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a newer one, not an edited one. Since I cannot rewatch the series (well, without paying more for it), I'm going to see what kind of ideas I can come up with overall, and what's stored in my brainstorming. I apologize if he's any bit out of character.

Your heart leapt in your chest, sweaty palms accompanying the shaking of your body. Y/e/c orbs dilated in fear as you watched the inconceivable in front of you. Mind racing made it hard to even process as you gripped yourself tightly to steady. 

In front of you, your savior bore its teeth upon what you could only assume was a vampire. Heavy claws slashed into the vampire that had just had your throat mere moments before. Powerful growls ripped through the air, viciously attacking your predator. 

You could still feel the chilled hands that crushingly gripped your arms, as well as the lack of breath against your neck as the predator's teeth drew close to your neck. Before today, you had no belief in the supernatural world, simply believing that it all had been fantasy, but now. Firsthand you experienced the world of the supernatural, tears welling in your y/e/c orbs. 

The fight had been over almost as soon as it began, the vampire decaying in front of your y/e/c gaze. Tentatively, your gaze fixated upon the beast that set its heavy paws slowly, nearing your figure. Your heart still raced in your chest, slowly calming as the wolf grew closer. 

Cautiously, the wolf strode closer, attempting to keep an almost calming presence against its snout. Black fur billowed softly in the wind, which you studied with great detail in your gaze. Brownish gaze of the wolf met your own, and within that moment, you could feel something strange course through you. 

The tears that previously welled in your eyes were quickly wiped away by your hand as you relaxed your body. Y/e/c orbs stared into the brown eyes as the wolf drew closer. As the pure black wolf stopped before you, you gaped in awe. Something about the beast in front of you was simply a thing of beauty, and despite your fear, you felt your lips curling upwards. 

"Thank you," you murmured, your voice soft and strained as you stared at the beast. "You- you saved my life." 

If the wolf could possibly smile, the black wolf smiled in your direction. Almost submissively, the clearly alpha beast shrugged its head your way, as if asking to be pet. Brown orbs stared up at you, waiting for you to move. 

Each movement you took was cautious as you reached your hand out towards the wolf before you. In a small voice, you whispered, your hand hovering over the wolf, "May I?" With your hand merely inches away from the night wolf, you could practically feel the heat radiating from it. 

The wolf was not one for patience, clearly, as it nuzzled the soft fur atop its head into your palm. Though this movement was quick, its brown eyes stared upon you, gauging your response. As it saw your smile stretch fondly against your lips, the wolf nuzzled more into your hand. 

Your hand delicately moved over silky smooth black fur, relishing in the plush feeling. As you pet the wolf more, the large wolf took to gently curling into your hand, nearly upon your lap. The giggle that escaped your lips was nothing but sheer joy as you listened to the wolf growl in contempt. 

"Your name is Y/N, is it not?" the wolf telepathically communicated with you. 

You were taken aback for a moment as you paused petting the wolf to stare down upon it once more. With a shaky voice, you responded in a hushed tone. "Yes, but how are you doing that?" You asked. 

"Imprinting allows a telepathic link," the wolf replied, his voice clearly masculine in your mind. "I mean you no harm. In the opposite, I wish to protect you." 

Your heartbeat quickened, though you found yourself relaxing into the soft fur that you pet. Gently, you said, "May I know your name?" As you did, your eyes once again locked with the brown orbed gaze of the wolf in front of you. "This is all so new to me...I'm sorry." 

The wolf chuckled softly in your mind, his voice clearly amused. "It's not often that we imprint upon a human, so you have every right to be confused," he replied, almost sweetly. "I must first ask if you are willing to keep my secret. If humans were to find out about myself and my pack, we would be in danger." 

You hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to enjoy the soft plush of the black fur. "I would never tell a soul," you replied softly. "I promise you." 

"Beautiful, and trustworthy," the wolf replied, almost flirtatiously in your mind. "Now I understand why I would imprint upon you. My name is Sam. Sam Uley." 

You blushed at his words, a smile making it's way against your lips once more. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sam," you mused. "Would you mind if I asked you exactly what imprinting means?" 

"Would you allow me to tell you in my human form, back at the reservation?" He suggested, withdrawing his head from your hand, but instead motioning for you to climb upon his back. "I can get us there quickly, just hold onto me." 

You could not help the blush that heated your face as you attempted to climb upon the soft black wolf, wrapping your arms comfortably around the neck for support. "Please let me know if I'm holding too tightly," you murmured loud enough for the wolf to hear you. Though you had never ridden a wolf, you mentally noted how comfortable you were. 

Sam simply chuckled before taking off, faster than you could have ever imagined. The wolf bounded through the forest as if it had been home for years upon years, clearly amused at your occasional squeal of surprise. Once or twice, the wolf allowed his brown eyes to drift back upon you to make sure that you were still holding on securely. Within what felt like mere minutes, he successfully took you to a clearing, where a lived in building clearly sat. 

Coming to a stop, the wolf lowered itself for you to dismount from him before he allowed himself to shapeshift in front of your eyes. The man before you retained the same brown eyes that were previously adorned in his wolf-like form, deep brown hair cut short upon him. He towered the slightest bit over you, as he had in his wolf form. As he turned to you, his smile tugged against his lips. 

"This is who I am," he said, his voice deep and resoundingly the same as his voice in your mind. He stood before you in simply cut off pants, chest bare. Upon his right shoulder you mentally noted the tattoo of what you could only assume was his tribe. 

Though you attempted to fight the blush that rose from your neck and into your cheeks, reddening and hot as you stared upon him, it rose. You, for a moment, were left in awe, staring at the most handsome male you laid your eyes upon. Left without words, you simply smiled upon him, your mouth dry of words. 

A chuckle escaped his lips, as they curled up into an almost smug smile. He took a step closer to you, taking you by the waist. Brown orbs watched intently as your blush merely deepened at this action, and he finally broke the silence between the two of you. In a low voice, he said, "Imprinting is like finding your soulmate. It's not something that any wolf can control." 

Your mouth went dryer with his words, though your lips inadvertently curled upwards at that. "This is all so new to me," you finally forced out, though you found yourself melting into his warm touch. "So you're telling me that I'm your soulmate, Sam?" As you spoke, your gaze did not leave his brown orbs, though you wished desperately to hide your embarrassing blush. 

He simply nodded, pulling you in closer to the heat radiating from him. Strong arms held your waist, while expectant eyes studied you. Knowing that you were in fact new to the world of the supernatural, he had not expected much from this encounter, but he did not wish to lie to his imprint either. 

"I hope you don't mind being patient while I get used to this," you said with a soft chuckle, though your arms wrapped around his neck comfortably. "But that's the best news I've heard in quite some time." 

  
  



	5. Eternity (Jasper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty, with some clear gore. I tried to make this as unspecified as possible (it was previously a Fem!Reader from my Wattpad). This went through some heavy editing, and I do hope the ending makes up for the angst. I can't decide if I want to do a Carsile next, or Edward, ooooor one of the wolves. If anyone's enjoying these and would like to give me some input on who you'd like to see next, let me know in the comments, please.

Pressing against the bindings holding you, you let out a soft whimper of struggle. The world was pitch black, arms spread wide due to restraints, and your legs held you simply by your knees. No strength in you left to stand, your whimpers made pace with the tireless blows you received on your open back. Light garment was left upon the front of your body, and held to the waist down, the back of your garbs simply torn open and bloodied. 

Tears stained your tired eyes, no longer seeing a reason to keep them open. You could feel in your veins the lack of blood left in your body, your weakened state faltering more and more with each blow. Each connection with your bloodied skin caused a recoil. A burning resided in your throat from your insolent screaming hours prior. 

Consciousness began to slip from your body, leaving you limp upon your chains, merely dangling from the ground. Messied y/h/c hair draped over your face, wet with tears and small bits of the blood you had lost. Your assailant held a large, accomplished smirk upon their face, withdrawing the weapon to their pouch and racing off. The end was nigh, and your body had accepted its fate. Without consciousness, your whimpering screams were no longer enjoyable, and you had been left alone in the darkness for monsters to feed upon your flesh. 

***

The burning sensation engulfing your body had woken your conscious mind, though you were unable to jolt up or do anything to relinquish your pain. Like hot oil, you felt it spreading and boiling through your veins, desperately wishing to cringe or scream. Your consciousness wished to thrash around and writhe in pain, yet you lay motionless as the heat took its course. Tears did not even form in your y/e/c orbs, nor could you even open them. 

Part of your conscious mind attempted to focus on the idea that you must have just been finally dying, though your mind never anticipated such an event ending this way. Somehow, the severe warmth of burning alive was comforting, though. Something about it felt better than when you spent countless hours being whipped to death. 

Another your conscious nor unconscious mind had not anticipated was the feeling of the boiling sensation slowly leaving your body. Your temperature lowered, and you were beginning to feel a barrage of hypersensitivity enter your ears. It was as if you could hear a deer rustling in the forest nearby, as well as voices around you. 

Part of you dared not to open your eyes, though despite your better judgement, you had. As you did, you could see every little detail in the ceiling above you, almost to the point of pointing out singular particles. For moments you laid staring at them, not wishing to take your eyes off of your newfound vision. 

What stopped you, causing your desire to get to your feet happened to be what felt like an unquenchable burning sensation in the back of your throat. Like fire it raged, feeling the need to tackle over the first breathing creature with blood racing through its veins. Desperately you thirsted, the burning in your throat attempting to take over your conscious mind. 

You shot directly to a standing position, and almost toppled yourself back over as you did so. Your hands quickly reacted, reaching to clench the closest thing to you to stable yourself. What felt odd at first was that it was soft and warm, and let out almost a soft scream as you were clenching. Eyes turning, you noticed it was a person and withdrew your hands, but not before letting out a gasp. 

Amber orbs met your eyes, and if you had a heart beating in your chest, it may have leapt from it in that moment. Those familiar amber eyes caused an onslaught of emotions that your burning throat would not allow to process, and you simply pointed to your throat for the man, letting out a soft whimper. Though the relief, happiness, desire, and so much more swirled through, the burning cut off any conscious formulated thought. 

"We can talk after," the amber orbed man said with a soft smile. "Let's take you on your first hunt." His accent was apparent in each word that graced his lips, yet with your heightened senses, it sounded all the more beautiful. His southern drawl made you wish to swoon, yet you simply nodded and followed him with a speed you had never known prior. 

Realization had hit you the moment you laid eyes upon the man, but talking was for after, as he had said. Your nose caught whiff of something simply tantalizing, and you ran to it, him following after you. He watched as you took a buck down, drinking messily from it as it struggled. Draining it was such a new sensation to you, yet it felt just right, slowly quenching that burn. The buck was not enough, and you had taken another not far away before the burning had finally had its fill. 

Slumping down, you let out a soft sigh, taking an arm and wiping the excess blood from your face. Looking down, your clothes were bloodied as well, but thankfully not torn. Upon regaining yourself, your eyes fastened once again upon amber orbs, taking the hand that was lent to you and bringing you back to your feet. 

"I thought you never wanted me to turn, Jasper," you questioned curiously, words finally able to form from your mouth. Without the burning in your throat, you were finally able to once again process clearly, emotions still in a spin. Your eyes studied his features carefully, taking in the beauty of his face, and the way that his honey blonde hair gracefully framed it. "And that you were never returning." The last words you said were soft, and a bit woefully stifled, watching his soft pink lips turn into a frown, brows furrowed. Each detail was taken in one by one, finally being able to see clearly the scars that littered his body, which, if you did not already know that story, you would have asked. 

"Y/N," he breathed out softly, taking his thumb and tracing your right cheekbone. "I never wanted you to have this life, but there was no choice. My family and I - your family - we weren't going to just let you die." 

As he spoke, you mentally cursed yourself not to swoon to his southern drawl, though you so desperately wished to. You fought urges to draw your arms around him and feel his newfound warmth. Mentally, you noted the warmth based on his soft touch, which, when you were human, would have been freezing. 

As much as you fought it, a soft smile did manage to make it's way across your face. "Thank you," you whispered softly to him, "for, you know, coming back and whatnot." 

"Alice had a vision," he said with a lightly bit lip. "The rest of them arrived shortly after, if you would like to go see them."

You shook your head, a smile more prominent on your face. "Stay out here with me for a bit," you said, a light pause before, "please, Jasper."

He nodded, and you grabbed his hand, leading him out to a spot in the woods that you both knew so well. It was where the two of you had first hung out while you were human, and it held the memory of your very first kiss. Witnessing it now with your enhanced senses, it was all the more beautiful. You felt him squeeze your hand lightly, as a comfort, and noticed him smiling down at you. 

"I know you left for my protection, Jasper," you admitted, staring off at the scene in front of the two of you. "Though it happened to lead to the opposite, and genuinely killed me inside, I can't honestly hold it against you."

He let go of your hand for a moment, and snaked his strong arms around your waist, pulling you close to him, resting his chin upon your head gently. You could feel every sensation of warmth from his body engulfing you, and cuddled into it. Part of you, you could not help be mad at him for leaving, but the majority of you had already forgiven him. 

"I missed you, Y/N," he whispered softly. "And you know I did not want to leave."

You nuzzled into him softly, an approving him escaping your lips. "Promise me something," you replied. 

"Yes?" He asked, his lips curled upwards into a half smirk as his amber eyes took in your comfort. 

"Don't leave me again," you said quietly, and if it weren't for the oversensitivity of his hearing, he may have not even registered that you had said it. 

To this, he tightened his grip around you, lovingly and strong. "We have eternity, darlin, as long as you'll willingly have me that long," he replied, confidence, yet questioning in his tone. After his words, he placed a kiss upon your forehead, his plush lips like silk against your forehead. 

"Eternity sounds wonderful," you replied, your y/e/c orbs switching upwards to catch his gaze. In one swift motion, you shifted your position to capture those plush lips of his, curious to feel how they were now that you both were the same. The gentle warmth you felt against your lips was enough for you to practically melt into it before he began kissing back. 

As he kissed back, his lips moved slowly against yours to begin. While the kiss progressed, he moved his strong slender arm to pull you closer to him, licking lightly at the bottom of your lip. Clearly he had been asking for entrance, what you had expected from such a southern gentleman. 

The two of you battled tongues, getting used to all the newness of your change. Melting into one another, you had not wished for the moment to end. If you could have spent eternity with your lips connected to his, you would have. As the two of you separated, you simply stated into one another's gaze for a moment, your lips tugging upwards more. 

"I missed you, too, Jasper," you murmured as you pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing to your feet. Reaching your hand out to him, your gaze fixated upon him, questioning and hope laced in your y/e/c gaze. "I think I'm ready to see everyone, if you'd accompany me." 

A chuckle escaped his lips, curling into a full smile as he grabbed your hand. Lacing slender fingers with your own, he gave you a reassuring squeeze and stood fo his feet. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Darlin'," he replied, "and I know they've missed you too." 

  
  
  
  



	6. Cold Embrace (Jasper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning** 
> 
> This one shot starts off depicting a suicide. I'm in no way romanticizing that, nor romanticizing giving up your life. If you're feeling this type of melancholy, please seek professional help regarding it. I used the cliff drop as a little alteration. It's not super fluffy, but ends in fluff. 
> 
> Also, a close relationship to Alice because jeez I love her.

Love was unpredictable, fleeting, and heart wrenching. It was a curse, something that plagued your heart. A year ago, you would not have been thinking that love had been such a curse. Spun around into his cold embrace, you would have never thought that love was as fleeting as it seemed. About a year ago, the two of you had been in separate worlds, connected by the power and beauty of love. Love was what filled your stomach with butterflies, and your cheeks with the deepest blush. 

Love was something you were not sure you could allow to fly away with the breeze. Even as the wind whooshed through your hair, you were not sure you could set that feeling free with the breeze. Bringing your hand to your plush, pouted lips, you could still remember the way that his chilled lips felt against your own. Love was not something that you could give up on, but love was exactly what made you want to give up on everything. 

The current raged below you, countless feet you stood above. If you simply inched, and inched, and inched, you would have made it to the depths. It was mere inches from your grasp, a chilled embrace to take you away from the pain that the initial chilled embrace gave you. Maybe you would reflect upon how poetic this moment would have been, if it were not for the melancholy that raged inside of you. 

The pixie haired woman told you not to be reckless, her amber eyes filled with nothing but sadness as she tried to press a sympathetic smile against her lips. You could still remember her words, how kind she had been to you. She told you that she wanted you to come with, that she would miss you dearly. He...he had not even come to see you off, the last memory of him being the moment he nearly drank your life force away. Maybe you would reflect upon how much this would disappoint the woman with the pixie cut if it were not for the emptiness inside of your chest. 

Your best friend, your closest friend, had told you that he was going away. She had told you all of them were going away, never to return. Though she used the excuse that Carlsile was looking too young for the age he was supposed to be, you knew the truth. You knew the moment that the love of your life, your boyfriend of a year, had lunged upon you that it was to come. Maybe you would have reflected upon how foolish it would be for you to want to be a part of his world, to be a part of all of their worlds, if you had not felt nearly as desolant. 

No matter how many so-called friends you had, the human Bella who had also been left, the melancholy in your chest told you that no one would pay mind to your decision. Bella had wanted to be a part of the undead, the cold ones, and yet you...you were content with just having a happy life with your lover. You had not cared if his chilled embrace would always be chilled to you, if you would even freeze in it. In that embrace, you felt whole. Love was something you longed for, desired so dearly, and you knew even as you grayed that he would still love you. 

That was, of course, what you had thought back then. A year ago, you would have gladly gone gray with your handsome, chilled boyfriend. His honey locks would always be plush, silky, while you faded into elder age. You understood not to undergo the change, and at merely twenty, you knew you could have a long life with your love. Love knew that you had plenty of time, but now, now the melancholy that rose inside of you knew that you just needed to take another step. 

Graciously blowing your y/h/c locks around you, as if the wind was trying to shield you from your own fate, the wind billowed. Your dress bellowed around, urging to fly you just another inch. Love knew to pull you into his chilled embrace, and to tell you everything was alright once more. For you, standing above the roaring waters, another chilled embrace beckoned you. 

How long would you stand above the roaring, crashing waters, as the salted tears cascaded from your y/e/c orbs? It had just been another inch, just another moment, and yet you were frozen. Melancholy, the same that had beckoned you to this spot, had you frozen. The emptiness inside of you wanted to relish in these last moments, these final tears. 

These final moments smiled upon you, the last smile that would ever grace your face as you were pulled the simple inch closer. As the ground disappeared below you, time stood still. Plunging into the chilled embrace, each crashing wave wrapped around your tired body. Your body relished in the moment that the air escaped your lungs. Numbness filled your emptiness, blackness surrounding you. 

The moment that your eyes opened once more was a blur, your body truly other-worldly with a brilliant new perception. Incredible power, speed, and thirst consumed your first moments, your first moments led by the one who opened your eyes. No moments of ill-will had transpired in those first moments, nor did you feel the loving embrace you longed. 

Drenched in blood, you returned to the open home, your senses filling you once more. The first to face you had been the one beside you, no longer of pale skin in the reflection of your amber eyes. A half-hearted smile slipped across his lips as his hand rested against your shoulder. 

"I know you didn't want this," he said, his tone low, fatherly, "but Alice had a vision. You would have died." 

"I did, technically," you replied with a quirked brow, though your lips curled upwards as you glanced upon the elder male. "I-I was lucky, and I apologize for the trouble. Thank you, Carlisile." 

"We're...just glad you're here with us, Y/N," he replied softly. "It was wrong of us to just leave, and I'm not sure what Jasper or even Alice would have done if we didn't get to you in time." He paused, biting his lip, before his attention was drawn back to the home before the two of you. "They're both waiting for you. Just, be careful, as a newborn, your strength is something to get used to." 

"Thank you," you said kindly, before striding in quickly, a nervousness settling in your unbeating heart. Alice had been the first that your new amber eyes landed upon, and you could see in this moment that the woman looked even more angelic than you could have ever imagined. "Alice." Your amber eyes watched as the woman grinned upon seeing you, pulling you into her arms merely moments after seeing you. 

"What did I tell you about being reckless?" She exclaimed with a giggle as she held you close in her arms. The embrace felt warm, inviting, much unlike any cold embrace you felt prior. "Y/N/N, I watched you die in my vision, and it was terrifying!" As she spoke, she moved so that she could stare you right into your eyes, a grin shimmering off of her face. "I'm just...so happy that you're here. We all are." 

"I-if I could cry, I would be," you said with a grin. "I'm so happy you're here." 

"I bet I know someone you'll be even happier to see," she said, practically in a sing-song voice as she grinned more. "He's in his room, and I'm sure he really needs to see you." 

Hugging her one last time, you mentally prepared yourself as you made your way to his bedroom door. Closing your amber eyes, you centered yourself before raising your hand to knock upon the closed door. In a meek voice, you called out, "Jas?" 

Within seconds, the door had been open, warm arms pulling you into his chest. He had not cared that his southern accent was spilling out as he whispered in your ear. "I'm so sorry, darlin'," he said, burying his face into the crook of your neck. "I never wanted to leave ya', darlin'. I just...I didn't know what I'd do if I ever was the one to harm ya." 

"Jas, Jas," you cooed, wrapping your arms gently around him as you made soothing motions with your hand against his upper back. "You don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing." 

"Or, you could kiss me, darlin'," he countered, his lips curled upwards as he moved back to glance upon you. "I've missed you so much." 

A grin stretched across your face as you slowly moved to close the gap between the two of you. The way that his lips fit upon your own, so warm and full of passion, was something you never imagined possible. As the two of you melded lips, you could taste something far more mesmerizing than you thought imaginable. 

  
  



	7. Hybrid (Alice Cullen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I expand my horizons, I'm planning to add in the requested Carlsile x Reader soon. This one was a little rushed, and I may opt for a part two in the future. Gender is unspecified.

"Your eyes are enchanting," you whispered in awe, your lips curling upwards as you admired the pixie cut haired woman's amber eyes. You knew that she had not been human, but you wondered if she knew what you actually were as you found yourself getting lost in those eyes. Simply an onlooker, an acquaintance if you could even call yourself that, of the woman. Though you knew not to make a spectacle of yourself, part of your tongue wanted to just tell this brunette vampire every single thing about you. 

She grinned back at you, and after murmuring a thank you, she pulled you by the arm. "I'd like for you to sit with my family, if you wouldn't mind," she said, her tone as vibrant as a summer's day. "I'm sure they would love to meet you." 

You felt embarrassment rising inside of you, though you simply smiled back at the pixie cut vampire. "I would love to," you said kindly, trying to force yourself not to stutter around her. In your decade of life, you had never seen such a vibrant woman, let alone vampire of this caliber. Recently, you had moved to Forks, as your last school was starting to doubt you were as preserved as you were. As you had not aged since you were 7, reaching maturity by then, you had often moved around. 

"Y/N here is a new student," she said vibrantly, pulling up a chair for you to sit beside her at the table. You sat between her and a honey colored haired vampire, one that seemed clearly in pain, but you wondered if it was simply a plight of being around so many humans. Going down the line, Alice introduced you to each of her brothers and sisters, all of which, you could assume had been vampires as she had. Edward glanced strangely at you, as if he were reading your thoughts, while your anxiety had melted away. "So, how do you like it here in Forks?" 

Beautiful amber eyes stared back into your y/e/c orbs and you felt your cheeks flush pink the slightest bit. "I'm beginning to like it," you replied with a smile. 

After lunch, Alice had begun checking up on you, seemingly whenever possible. Nothing had ever seemed that she had been worried about the danger you brought as a half vampire, but that she seemed to simply be concerned about your genuine comfort. It could go to say that she enjoyed being around you, the way her angelic voice would ring out as she laughed, how she would jump over railings and surprise you with a brilliant smile. 

This behavior stretched for about a week, your first week at Forks. You knew better than to come in when the sun was shining, and you found yourself wandering the forest the day that it had. It was not that you were shocked to catch the pixie haired vampire's scent, but as she came to you with the same brilliant smile she blessed you with, you felt yourself at true peace. 

"You took off school, too, didn't you?" She joked, a grin against her lips. "You could come over to our house if you'd like." 

"Are you sure that's alright?" You questioned with a quirked brow, though you found yourself practically frolicking with the woman on the way back. 

She skipped with every step, and you found yourself doing the same. At one point, she grabbed your hand with her slightly chilled hand, spinning herself around in your grasp. The two of you had been giggling, laughing even, as you occasionally caught glimpses of one another's glittering faces. 

Both of you knew, clearly, that the other had not been human. As you walked into the windowed home, you wondered if she truly knew you had been half human. The blush against your cheeks clearly would give it away, but you were told a far time ago that you had been an abomination. Your father cast you aside when you had killed your human mother upon birth. 

"Alice, you know better to bring-," you heard an elder male chiding, before his amber eyes landed upon you, "Oh, hello there. You must be Y/N. If you would follow me-." 

As you walked with Alice, her slender fingers slipping down to grab your hand in her own, she explained that Carlsile was their father. While the two of you walked behind him into what seemed to be a home doctor's office, she had not removed her chilled hand from your own. Needless to say, as you were walking beside her, you were a blushing mess. 

"So, I'm sure you know," he began as he allowed you to take a seat upon an uncomfortable doctor's chair. "But what I'm wondering is how you came to be." 

"I-," you started, pausing as you found strength in Alice's eyes, a way your heart swelled with the confidence you needed to face this question. Glancing your y/e/c orbs back to Carlsile, you continued. "My mother was human. Father, distraught that my mother had died giving birth to me, sent me off at a young age. Once I learned to control the thirst, I found ways to fit into society as best as I could." 

"That's remarkable," Carlsile said with a grin. "If it's not intruding, what does your diet consist of?" 

Alice squeezed your hand gently, reassuringly as you began speaking. "Blood, or human food," you said with a shrug. "Human food since I've been here, since I can see you've taken a permanent residence here, and I didn't want to intrude." 

Carlsile began explaining about the way that they actually do not drink humans, and that they live strictly off of an animal diet. Alice would chime in from time to time, but for the most part, she allowed the elder vampire to speak without interruption. He explained everything down to the fact that the family had grown over time, starting off with just himself and Edward. 

"And Alice here sees the future," he said with a smile. "Alice saw you joining us." 

"As my mate," she chimed in with a grin, before giggling. 


	8. Training and Flirting (Jasper x Fem!Reader)

"They came, that's what matters," Carlsile whispered back to Edward as the group of you stood in front of the werewolves. "Will you translate?" 

The wolves growled as Bella greeted Jake, and you moved protectively to her side with a reassuring smile against your lips. Out of those who had experience with newborns, it had been nearly none on either side, but the training was to hopefully prepare both the werewolves as well as your own family for the upcoming threat. Knowing your Major, you knew he would be the one to lead the training session, something you did not need to verbally inquire. Both of you had scars, though they were different armies the two of you had experienced. 

"Welcome," Carlsile began, walking towards the black furred wolf, Sam. "Jasper and his mate Y/N both have experience with newborns. They will teach us how to defeat them." 

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward translated. 

"They're a great deal stronger than us," Carlsile explained, "because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first several months of this life." 

By this point, Carlsile jestured to Jasper, who took a knowing glance back at you before he walked forward. "Carlisle's right," he started, his southern accent dripping from each word as he spoke. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand a chance against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." 

Jasper was the first to demonstrate, moving back to where he had more room before calling Emmet. Telling him to not hold back had been simple as your brother had determination in his gaze, before charging at your mate. He started with a pretty obvious, face forward attack, before throwing your mate over his shoulders. Dirt flew everywhere as Jasper twirled in the air, before landing on the ground with a quick recovery. Within seconds, the two were already running at one another once more, each dodging every single attack, until Jasper managed to get him to the ground. 

In a cocky half smirk, Jasper whispered to Emmet, "Never lose focus." 

Carlsile faced Edward as Alice faced Rosalie, Jasper watching over Edward and Carlsile's fight as you watched over Alice and Rosalie. You watched Alice's tricks, and watched Rosalie's speed, documenting the room for error, improvement in each. As Rosalie managed to get Alice down at the last minute, you found yourself smirking.

Walking beside the two, you said, "You have to keep your eye on your enemy." 

As the two fights concluded, your amber eyes met Jasper's, and Jasper sent a wink in your direction. "Ma'am," he teased with a smirk against his lips, before motioning for a clear spot in the woods for the two of you to spar. "Don’t you hold back for me."

You smirked, replying, "I wouldn't dream of it, Major." Your voice dripped with teasing, flirtation as you set yourself in a fighting position in front of your mate. Watching his eyes darken a touch at your teasing, you could feel your unbeating heart flutter. 

Each blow you made was dodged, but you had returned the favor to your mate. He continued to attempt to get his arms around you, finally succeeding while leaning in for a soft kiss. As he leaned in, you moved so close, about ready to close the gap before you flipped him over your shoulder. 

As he quickly got back up, his amber eyes searched for you once more. He had looked everywhere but up. You took no time jumping down onto him, hooking your legs around his waist as your arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Darlin', still as agile as ever I see," he growled in a low, flirty tone before pecking your lips. 

You hopped down from his shoulders, a grin against your own lips. "I could say the same," you flirted back, brushing your hand against his own. "As distracting as you are, sweetheart, I think we still have training to do." 

"Me, distracting?" He teased, a smirk still prominent against his lips before he stole one more kiss. "I'll have ta' test that out later, darlin'. It seems we have more training to do." 

You rolled your eyes, a smile making its way to your lips as the two of you separated. While he helped Edward, Alice, and some of the wolves, you watched the spars between the wolves and the rest, commenting here and there where they could improve. With time, you faced Carlsile, and the training was coming to a close. Once the wolves went their separate ways, you had been simply waiting for Jasper to go back home. 

"So, why do you and Jasper know so much about this?" Bella questioned, courting your attention as you spun around. 

"During the Revolutionary War, the British were getting desperate to quell the Americans, and they would go into small colonies, stealing whomever they could to change," you explained. "Underground newborn armies were formed by vicious men who just wanted to get an upper hand. The skilled survived through their first year. Training was something they found that I excelled in, and as they had to keep their establishment underground, they put me in charge of it." You paused, slipping off your sweatshirt to reveal the scars that stretched from your lower neck down your right side. "They would have guards all times of day to make sure we didn't escape until they drew us out to the battlefield." 

"What happened?" Bella pressed curiously. "How did you get away?" 

"The Voturi stepped in, back when Carlsile was still a part of them," you said with a soft smile as you placed your sweatshirt back on. "They saw potential in my gift, and laid the newborns who were left to waste." 

"So, wait, Revolutionary War," Bella said with an eyebrow raised. "How old are you?" 

"Physically," you said with a smirk, trying to cast off the overcast feelings from the conversation, "I was turned at 20. My son was turned the same day I was, but he never made it. In total, I'm 246." 

Jasper must have sensed your melancholy as you felt two strong arms slip around your waist, a gentle kiss to your shoulder. "And I always have ta' thank ya, ma'am, for being so patient waitin' for me," he murmured with a smile, using his power to lift your spirits a bit as he pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Painful Memories (Jasper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I haven't posted this one yet. It's been sitting in my need to post for far over a month. Pretty angsty with some comfort fluff towards the end!

Bella had never been the subtle type, and you knew this as well as Edward had. She was pretty awkward sometimes, and words would drip off her tongue before she would truly think about them. It was never a constant, and she never had done it on purpose, but you knew she wasn't wrong, either. 

You were at your home at the time, Bella visiting Edward as she normally had. The human reeked of the sweet, crimson liquid that coursed through her veins, but that had not been what made you cringe up. At the moment, you had been lying upon the couch, your head nestled softly in Jasper's lap as you were having a simple conversation with Bella. Though you were not doing anything out of the normal, you knew that Jasper would always have a little pained expression with the human around. He had, after all, been new to vegetarianism. 

"Don’t take this wrong, but why does it seem you're the one that's always all over your mate?" Bella pondered, glancing down to your amber eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen Jasper initiate your puke-able cuteness." 

"I-," you started, biting at your lip as you pondered it yourself. It was not that you were the only one to start anything, but the amount that you initiated had been far more than he had. Your mind started reeling, and you found yourself unable to keep up with how quickly your mind had been going over every little possibility. Thinking more about it, you wondered if Jasper even liked that you did it as much as you did. 

"I think you broke her, Bella," Edward chided, before glancing down to Y/N. "I can't even read her thoughts." 

"I didn't mean anything bad," Bella tried to account for, placing her hands up as she tried to force a sheepish half smile against her lips. "I just find it kind of funny. You two are like opposites, and you know, soulmates and all that." 

"No offense taken," you said with a forced smile against your lips. "I'm just, I forgot Alice asked something of me earlier. I'll be back later, guys." 

You rose from your spot carefully, making sure to avoid knocking Jasper at all as you placed a gentle hand against his shoulder before getting up. As you hurried stealthily to leave the room, going off to find Alice to make up some sort of reasoning for getting away for a bit, your mind and your emotions raged with one another. What you had not noticed was that the chaste kiss you would typically give Jasper, the sweet reminder that you love him, had not gone unnoticed as they had both been forgotten. 

Jasper grimaced as you left the room, his amber eyes trailing to where you were walking off to. He felt his own melancholy, but found it all the more strange that Edward had said he couldn't read your thoughts coherently. "I couldn't read her emotions," he mused, biting his own lip. "I should go talk to her." 

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Bella said sheepishly, feeling down on herself as she had allowed the words to slip past her lips to cause this rift. 

"Y/N can be a little fragile," Edward confirmed, also glancing off to where you had gone. "I don't know a lot about her last life, but from what I do know about it, it shocks me that she's nearly as affectionate as she is with Jasper." Edward placed a hand upon Jasper's arm as he moved to get up, a reassuring smile slipped across her face. "Let her just vent it out with Alice for now. You know how much better she makes her feel." 

"I don't know," Jasper said, biting his lip. There had never been a time that Jasper could not read your emotions, and that was what bugged him the most about all of it. "Didn’t you say you couldn't even read her mind?" 

*** 

You found that Alice had been out, and you took the opportunity to leave the house yourself, running to your favorite tree. Climbing it to the top, you stared out at the mountains, a frown atop your lips. Though you stared off to the beautiful scenery, you could feel your emotions getting the better of you, your past life slipping into your early memories. 

_ "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Your husband snapped, clearly half in the bag as you had been moving to wrap your arms around him. The two of you had both been home, the time line being the early 1900s. "Are you a common whore?"  _

_ "We're home alone, my love," you assured him, a sheepish smile pressed against your lips. "I simply wish to do my wifely duties."  _

_ What you had known, of course, was that your husband had already been bedding another woman. The strange attachment he had made to just about anyone despite yourself was appalling, but you still tried your best to be the perfect wife. Even if he was not going to be perfect, divorce had not been an option in the time period, and you loved him.  _

_ "Get your filthy hands off of me," he spat acidically as he pushed you to the floor. "You disgust me."  _

_ You found yourself sobbing upon the floor, your head in your hands. "What did I do wrong?" You wept as you curled up on the floor. "I- I love you."  _

_ "Well, I don't love you," he scoffed. "Your job is to take care of the baby, so why don't you go fucking check on it."  _

This had just been one of the many memories that still flashed through your mind. You had married early, possibly stupidly, and the man you loved at the time wanted nothing to do with you. Your memories had been suppressed over the many, many years. Happy memories with Jasper had taken their place as your years passed, but something about affection, about your clinging, had brought you back. Jasper had always been loving towards you, but what if it was due to his knowledge of your past? 

It had not been particularly crying in the human sense, as you were an immortal being, but you still wept all the same. No tears slid down your cheeks, but you could still feel the ache in your chest as you held yourself with painful force to the tree you took refuge in. So caught up in your thoughts, your swirling emotions, you did not initially hear Esme calling for you. 

"Y/N, honey," she called up, her voice soothing and yet loud enough for you to hear. "Are you alright?" 

You flipped yourself off the tree as you attempted to compose yourself, landing with your eyes closed beside Esme. Opening your amber eyes, you tried to lie, forcing your lips upwards. "I just needed some time to think," you said softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you." 

The night had been plagued with your concerns, with your thoughts, and if you had known, maybe you would be thankful that Edward had not been able to read your thoughts. Everything just kept flashing into your mind, and it was no secret that you had been different returning. Less affectionate was the biggest understatement as you simply forced a smile to your lover before going to actually hang out with Alice and Rosalie. As the first day, Jasper attempted to shrug it off, but something was still aching inside of him. A terrible feeling was seeping through his body. 

As days turned to weeks, Jasper was more than concerned. The two of you would typically be affectionate without bounds behind closed doors, while you would lay on the affection in front of others. With comfort, he would place his arm around you upon occasion. Without the human in the home, Jasper typically had been more affectionate regardless. It was not hard for him to notice your stiffness, your unwillingness, and the expression that seemed to reek of the same pain he would wear surrounded by humans. 

"I got the chance to read her mind once this week," Edward said, pulling Jasper aside. "It was like a movie, so I'm sure a memory, and it wasn't pretty."

"I know Bella didn't mean to, but she may have triggered her past," he whispered in melancholy in return, glancing out to you sitting upon the couch with one of your favorite books. 

In concern, Jasper strode out to the living room, alone, placing a hand upon your book to mark your page, before taking it away from you. "Darlin'," he cooed, a frown against his lips. "I miss you." Slipping a piece of paper in between the pages, he set the book on the stand before offering you his hand. "Can we go for a walk?" 

Rigid, you nodded silently, before hesitating to take his hand. As you did, you were surprised to see Jasper move to intertwine his fingers with your own, practically pulling you out of the house. Once the two of you started walking, he had been the one to break the silence. 

"I know your past is hard to face," he whispered, his voice nothing but soothing. "But you know as well as I that I'm not him. Darlin', I love you so much. You're my mate, my wife. Ya' know I'd never hurt ya, let alone get mad about you lovin' me." 

"I know, Jas," you whispered in a meek tone. "It's all so overwhelming, I can’t even think straight. It's like one of those horror movies playing 24/7 in my head." 

Stopping, Jasper moved in front of you, still holding your hand as he took his other hand to wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "I know, darlin'," he murmured, moving to place his forehead against your own. Closing his eyes, he emitted happiness to try and quell your swirling emotions, trying to lighten the load for you. "We can get through it together. Ya just can't shut me out. Darlin', you're everything to me, and when you're hurtin', I'm hurtin'." 

With a shaky hand, you reached up to touch Jasper's cheek, gently moving your thumb against his cheekbone. "I'm sorry for being so…" you started, before biting your lip gently, "...this. I don't even know how to explain it, and you don't deserve to have to go through this." 

"I'd go through this every decade if it meant always havin' ya by my side," he reassured you. "I miss your kisses, the way you would always be lying against me...all of it shows how much ya love me, Darlin', and I adore every bit of it." 

"I-," you started, feeling short for words, though Jasper's efforts had risen your spirits a tad. "Do you mind if I kiss you, love?" Though you had been a little unsure, those horrid memories still swirling around in your head, you wanted to show your mate how much you loved him. 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, his lips curled upwards into a half smirk as he pulled you closer. "It would be my honor, ma'am," he teased, though he clearly hinted at the jest as his amber eyes stared into your own with nothing but love behind them. Though he desperately wanted your kiss, he allowed you the time to bring your lips to his own. 

As the two of you kissed, you worked to focus upon the supple feeling of his lips against you, moving slowly at first as the two of you melded. You moved your hand from his face to delve into his honey locks as the two of you kissed, the action growing with passion. Though the memories inside of your head were not gone, you felt yourself shoving them away slowly as you melded into the comfort of your mate. 

Eventually separating, Jasper searched your amber eyes for a sign that he could get more of your kisses, more of your love tonight. The second time that your lips collided, the two of you drew nearer, clasping as close to one another as you possibly could. As the third time made its way around, you could feel yourself growing more confident in yourself, though your scars ran deep. By the fourth, Jasper took the initiative to lift you up so that your legs were wrapped around his waist, carrying you quickly back to the room the two of you shared. Laughter ensued after the two of you tumbled upon the bed the two of you shared, tangled in one another as you separated for a few moments. 

"I- I love you, too," you murmured softly, before delving into his lips once more. 

From downstairs, there had been the faint presence of laughter, your family noticing that the two of you had clearly made up. Laughter followed a sense of relief, though Edward would be careful to mention to Bella not to bring up anything that would trigger your memories again. Though after a while, the family would likely leave the home to give the two of you your space, they could all just be happy that their family was whole once again. 


	10. Protective (Allister x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another that I successfully made gender-neutral! Anyone remember Allister from Breaking Dawn Part II? Well, I thought he deserved a little love.

As the only complete human left around the Cullens, you had made the horrible decision to witness Bella developing her power. Though you stood beside Bella's husband, surrounded by allies, you could not help feeling a little lack of ease. You were a witness, a human that the Volturi was awaiting a transformation from. Everyone had been so intimidating to you, and as a mere human surrounded by those who craved your blood, you could not help your lack of ease.

"You need to visualize it," the blonde woman instructed Bella. "See how it moves. What color it is. Now, picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you." 

As Bella focused, her shield outstretched in front of her, though it was barely even visible to your human eyes. The point that it was apparent that she had stopped projecting the shield had been the sigh that escaped her lips, the way her amber eyes shifted back to the group. Disappointment was clear against her features. 

"I think she needs someone to motivate her," snapped you out of a daze you hadn't realized your own anxiety pulled you into, y/e/c eyes shifting to Bella, who's gaze shifted from dejected to a panicked look against her lips. The Denali shifted her gaze between you and Bella, noticing the way Bella's amber eyes widened. "This should be enough motivation." 

"No," Bella squeaked out, moving to outstretched her hand. 

As the blonde woman moved to grab your wrist, you could feel yourself quickly tugged away, chilled arms wrapped around you in protection in an instant. The way that your savior twirled you around, you had your face buried into his jacket, a pleasant scent filling your senses. By the tightness, yet gentleness of the embrace, you doubted it to be Edward or Emmet. 

Much to your surprise, it was Allister's voice that rang out, his sharp tongue clear in his tone. "You're going to kill the poor thing," he snapped, before shifting to release you from his firm grip, catching your gaze with concerned red eyes. "Are you alright there, love?" 

You could not help the moment that blush pooled in your cheeks, your lips turned upwards the slightest bit as you nodded. "Y-yeah," you stuttered out, getting the closest glance at the handsome blond male as you had since his arrival. Though his embrace had been frigid, the way his eyes met your own were warm, and you found yourself wishing to cuddle into him more. 

Edward moved to take your place as the test subject, the motivator for Bella's gift. "Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet," Bella warned quickly as the blond was already shooting lightning through his hand, causing him to retract in pain. 

"I don't want to imagine what that would have done to you," Allister commented in your ear as he had yet to let go of you, his red eyes watching the scene before the two of you. 

Ever since Allister had been brought to the Cullen residence, you knew that you had red eyes watching you. Each time you headed out to the forest, you would feel the blond watching you from not too far away, even as you just went to check on the newly turned wolves with Jacob. Now, being in his arms, you could not help that sense of peace that stretched over you, subconsciously cuddled into his chilled body. 

"You know, I'm not going to be able to protect you on the battlefield," he continued. 

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," you replied softly, though you knew that it was quite the possibility. No one wanted a battle, despite the two vampires who showed up last, but that did not mean that the group would get what they'd like. On top of the fact that you had yet to be turned, they believed Bella's daughter had been immortal. 

"We'll see," he spoke lowly, though he still had yet to let go of you. Even as Bella had exhausted herself with her gift, the others heading inside, you noticed the man still had yet to move. It was as if he had been waiting for the two of you to be alone. As you moved to speak, the man's words spoke so close to your ear that you could feel a shiver slip down your spine. "Why is it that you're still human?" 

"T-the treaty," you explained through your stutter. 

The vampires chuckled softly, moving to stand beside you. Though his arms had been freezing, you still admittedly missed the embrace. "You really wanna be a blood sucker?" He questioned. "I could take you out of the treaty lines and turn you right now." 

"Then you wouldn't need to protect me, now, would you?" You spoke in return, a hint of amusement in your tone. You could tell his words were scare tactics, trying to find your reasoning for sticking around. Though your words had been rather bold, and incredibly bold for a human to a vampire who drank from humans, you felt the way your heart fluttered in your chest. 

"You can try that tough act all you want, love, but I can hear how quickly your heart beats," he teased in return. "You're not sticking around the Cullens for a mate, so I'm not sure why you put yourself in such unnecessary danger." 

"Is it unnecessary when you care about someone so much?" You questioned with a queried brow. "The Volturi will be expecting my change as well, so they're already aware it needs to happen before that day." 

"Afterwards, you could do a little traveling," he suggested wryly. "If we survive this, of course." 

"Are you suggesting I come with you?" You questioned, blush rising in your cheeks once more at the thought. 

"And by the way your face flushes, I'm sure you're fond of that idea, aren't you, love?" He teased in reply, moving to wrap a chilled arm around your waist as he spoke. 

Rolling your eyes, you found yourself melting into his frigid arm. "At least by that point, I won’t have such obvious tells," you replied in jest, a slight stutter to your tone. 


End file.
